


against the wall.

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [8]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Paul McCartney, M/M, Smut, Top John Lennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: day 9. there may be a lot of errors, i wrote this near midnight & i was tired.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	against the wall.

_John was blushing. Hard. "Shut the fuck up. You say that now, when this afternoon I'll be fucking your brains out against the wall_."

And he was. The back of Paul's head tingled with delight as John unmercifully threw his body against the wall, with large hands training down to the hem of his shirt. Paul's breath mingled with John, and their lips moved together in sync as John basically slammed his own body against Paul's.

Paul's breath hitched at the way John ran his hands up Paul's backside, brushing his palms against Paul's scapulas. Caressing Paul's lips with his own, and pressing his knee against Paul's clothed crotch. Fed up with the lack of undressing, Paul shoved John off of him and shifted his shirt above his head before tossing it to the other side of the room. "Fuck me John, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't even walk anymore." Paul grasped at the lapels of John's jacket, pulling him close as he whispered these words into John's face. "Fuck me. I want you to give it all to me."

"Fuck you're so beautiful." John breathlessly huffed, astonished by how vulgar Paul was being. Compared to their first time together. John let Paul hurriedly strip off his jacket, and then removed his own shirt along with quickly jerking his trousers down to his ankles.

Paul kicked his shoes off, and reached into his pocket to pull out a miniature bottle of lube. After snipping it between his top and bottom row of teeth, Paul took off his undergarments, impatiently helping John with his own.

John had then swiped the small bottle from between Paul's teeth, and pressed the younger against the wall again. "Jump."

Paul jumped, a two second movement which left Paul's legs wrapped tightly around John's waist. His arms locked clumsily around his neck, and his backside being pressed harshly against the wall behind him. "Got me? You got me?" Paul questioned, suddenly and slightly insecurely focused on whether or not if he was too heavy for John to hold onto.

"Light as a bird's feather." John replied, and Paul really was. John could carry him any time, especially with the significantly slim legs Paul has.

"Then fuck me like a bird." Paul growled, his eyes glowering in passionate lust that John hadn't ever seen before from Paul. "Use me Johnny."

John held Paul against the wall, using it as leverage as he slicked his fingers up in the meantime. The way Paul spoke throughout the process of John slipping two fingers inside of him was something priests would have a heart attack hearing. Paul thighs squeezed around John's waist, and his back arched as his mouth fell open while John crimped his fingers up against his prostate. "Fuck!"

"Shh, calm down baby. Relax."

Paul grabbed John's hair, jerking his head back and leaning into kiss the older man messily. "Fuck me John, I- I need it now."

"Now?" John slipped his fingers out, and positioned himself. A single hand spread lube up and down his cock as he looked daringly into Macca's hazel eyes.

"Now." Paul spat, "Slap me. Pull my hair. Touch me or something, just fuck me." He ordered, before sinking his teeth down on his bottom lip as John thrusted inside of him ruthlessly. "Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes, yes-"

The way Paul rocked his hips against John's almost made the man's knees buckle. John fucked Paul hard against the wall, his own thighs aching at the severe amount of thrusting he put into the younger one. Paul's mouth dropped open, and moans of different pitches flooded out dramatically. "Yes John! Oh fu- uh-uh-ck." Paul's words became broken up each time he bounced up and down John's cock.

"Shit Paul, you're so good baby." John moaned, mouth nibbling onto Paul's neck as he moved his hips faster against Paul's arse. "Fucking love you baby."

"I love you more." Paul immediately cried out, contracting around John. "Oh fuck yes, yes fuck me."

"Is it good?"

"Mhm, mhm, so good."

Paul bucked his hips down, legs locked around the small of John's back while John moved quicker. Paul's back began to burn at the persistent sliding up and down the wall, but this was what he needed. Pleasure and pain was the best combination, to Paul it was. Paul's moans were choked up, and he grasped at John's cheeks to make the older look at him. Both eyes filled with adoration for each other, for love, for ever growing passion.

John held Paul closer, his own thrusts becoming more desperate and violent as he chased his release. Paul drew a hand between them, wanking off violently as he edged closer and closer to his desired outcome of releasing. John kissed him again, both of their moans rising in volume and becoming more breathy with each tsunami of pleasure washing over them.

"G-Gonna cum," Paul whimpered, the lengthy eyelashes fluttering as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. "Harder Johnny, please. Faster."

John moaned, quickly nodding his head as he began to aggressively slam Paul down against his cock. Paul cried out, fingers digging into John's hair with the other hand shaking violently as he jerked himself fiercely. "Oh- John- that's it-"

John held Paul closer as he was tipped over the edge, Paul had just clenched ridiculously tight around him. With a cry of John's name, Paul seized up as he came against his fist, his body clenching and jerking with each string of cum. With a genuinely loud moan that resembled Paul's name, John had then emptied himself inside of the younger. The stutter and violent jolt of John's hips caused Paul to sigh a breath of satisfaction at the warm liquid dripping out of him.

John carefully placed Paul down, noticing the way Paul held on tightly and almost weakly onto his bicep. "Alright there son?"

There was a pause, and then a laugh of disbelief of what just happened. "Yeah, I'm alright Johnny."

John skimmed his eyes over Paul to make sure, slightly worried that he had went too hard on Paul. "Turn around."

"John I'm-"

"James."

Paul rolled his eyes, blushing a bit at his boyfriend's unusual interest in aftercare even though Paul would tell him he was alright. After doing a three-sixty, John concluded that Paul was indeed okay and helped him get their clothes back on. "Alright, love."

•••


End file.
